A Heart of Red Velvet
by Dreampainter97
Summary: 2p!England X Reader (Oliver X Reader). A hard day at work sends you home in stale stiffness, but thankfully your unusually chipper husband is here to help! Really short oneshot. Sorry if the characters are off, I really wasn't sure how to include 2p!Charaters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. (I've written this so many times I've managed to memorize how to spell his name).**

A Heart of Red Velvet

You walked down the desolate street, tired and stressed from work. Your feet hit the cement sidewalk like bricks, and your nose and fingers were numb from the late fall cold. You sighed, watching your breath mist in front of your eyes and spread outwards. You shivered and tucked your hands into your coat pockets.

Suddenly your stomach twisted uncomfortably, and you felt the hair on the back of your neck rise. _Someone's watching me._ You walked a little faster, hoping it was just someone staring out a window. But you didn't see anyone. You checked behind your shoulder, and saw no signs of life anywhere. Everyone was asleep, as you didn't get out of work until 11:00pm.

_Ha, must just be me being stupid,_ you shook your head and slowed back down to your regular pace. _Ah, home sweet home_.

TIMESKIP OF PRUSSIAN AWESOMENESS~~~

"Good grief. What am I gonna do?" you slumped down on your couch, your (favorite drink) clutched tightly in your hands. "I can't just quit, but if my boss doesn't pay me sooner or later…"

"Aww, am I going to have to have a word with this boss?" a man with strawberry colored hair and blue eyes asked happily from the kitchen.

You shook your head. "No, Ollie, you're fine."

"Too bad," he poked his head into the Living Room where you sat, fixing his bowtie and grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat. "I'd love to meet him."

You shook your head, feeling a small smile creep up onto your lips. "I have a feeling that I wouldn't see him again if you met him."

The British man laughed happily. "Oh, poppet, don't be so absurd! I would just like to know why he's being so mean to my dear little duckling!" Your smiled widened and you rolled your eyes at the nickname. "Well, the cake is just about finished! Would you like some?"

"At this rate, I'm not gonna be able to fit through the door by next week," you said with a laugh. "But how can I resist your cooking?"

Oliver laughed pleasantly. "Stop it! I'm blushing!"

You stood up, placing your drink on the side table and walked into the kitchen, kissing him on the cheek as you passed. He giggled and followed you from behind with a little skip in his step, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"What kind of cake is it?" you asked, inhaling deeply. As always, it smelled delicious.

"Red velvet with cream cheese frosting ~" he sang. You saw it on the countertop and smiled. The red cake was shaped like a heart, delicately laced with frosting on the top and on the sides. Red heart sprinkles were placed evenly on the top, making it look like a professional Valentine's Day cake.

"Wow, it's…" you teared up a little.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Oliver panicked, rushing to you and giving you a hug.

You smiled brightly up at him. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

He sighed, visibly deflating with relief. "Oh thank goodness. I was so worried. Are you sure you like it? I knew you were really stressed, and I wanted to cheer you up!" He added with an exultant tone. "Did it work?"

"Yes, very much so," you kissed his cheek again. "Thank you. I love it." You looked back down at it and laughed. "It looks too good – I almost don't want to eat it!"

Your chipper husband laughed with you. "Well, wouldn't that ruin the entire point?"

Something randomly occurred to you that seemed out of the ordinary. "Wait, I saw you making this cake when I came home. How did you know I was stressed?"

His Cheshire Cat grin spread once more across his face, and he kissed your nose. "I have my ways."

You blinked up at him, remembering that creeping feeling of being watched you had while walking home, but decided to leave it be.

You greatly enjoyed the cake with him, and it really made you feel even better. As if your luck would never run out, when you went to work one morning, your boss paid you all the money he owed you, plus some! You were very grateful, even if your boss looked terrified of you and had a rather on-edge presence about him. And even stranger still, Oliver knew about it even before you got home…

Oh well. _C'est la vie_.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I apologize that this is really short, but I had drawn a blank on what to do for this, as I really wanted to make it sweet. Most of the fanfictions I read about 2p!England tend to be violent and gory (which makes sense), but I really wanted one that portrayed the sweeter side of him.

Yes, he watched you as you walked home.

And yes, he threatened your boss.

This was a request from a personal friend of mine, so I hope you enjoyed! Comment and tell me how I did! I love hearing from you and will always respond!

~Dreampainter


End file.
